


Carte Blanche

by hyperloop



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Absolutely Filthy Smut, Alternate Universe - High School, Begging, F/F, Fingering, Graphic Depictions of Awkwardness, Humiliation, Love Confessions, Oh yea, Oral Sex, Sickfic, Smut, Sneezing, also i tried to be somewhat comedic, blanche could be bald and have a big nose, but yea this is my first thing i'm posting i hope you enjoy!, i got minor secondhand embarrassment writing this LOL, it could be worse, just kidding it's not that bad, maybe idk, okay time to stop talking goodbye, pining?, sneeze kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperloop/pseuds/hyperloop
Summary: "Do you think that God stays in heaven because he, too, lives in fear of what he's created here on Earth?" - Steve Buscemi, Spy Kids 2





	Carte Blanche

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stNse8OjWIE

_Piiiiiing!_ And the bell rang for the next class. A young girl with weary eyes begins to lazily put her stuff together. This particular weary eyed girl’s name happens to be Blanche. But who is she? Blanche is a high school student, and a good one at that. A “pleasure to have in class”, so they say. She always studied hard and was, by many, considered a teacher’s pet, but we’re not that far into the description yet. And, quite frankly, it’s hard to be studious when your nose erupts like Old Faithful once every 8 minutes. Yes, poor Blanche here has what some call the common cold. Fashionably erudite, Blanche is normally found reading on about various subjects. But let me tell you this now. If you’ve never blown massive gobs of snot onto your textbooks yet, FUCKING EMBRACE IT. Enough of this pity party, what else is important to know here? Ah, yes, perhaps I should mention her irrefutable, overpowering crush on her gym teacher, Ms. Candela, but everyone (with the exception of Blanche, strangely) just calls her Candela. Blanche had spent the last 12 minutes or so of geometry zoning out because of various factors, her illness, geometry fucking sucking ass, and the mental preparation of being around someone that made her organs tremble for a full 90 minutes in her presence.

 

_“Blanche! You good, fam?”_ Ah yes, the precisely recognizable dialect of none other than her best friend, Spark. Spark waved his hand in front of Blanche’s face. After a few seconds of staring at nothing in particular from her spaced out state, Blanche focused her eyes on Spark’s hand and looked up at him. As everyone filtered out of the classroom, Blanche suddenly remembered that she had somewhere more important to be, and that would be with the one and only Ms. Candela. Blanche got a prickled feeling deep in her gut when she thought about it. “Spark, I think I have to go home, I really don’t feel well.” Spark, steps ahead when it comes to taking care of his friends, already put Blanche’s stuff in her bag and placed it on her back. A single lonesome tear rolled down Blanche’s cheek from her irritated, puffy eyes. “Seriously? This is your last class. You can’t handle another hour? Don’t you want to see Cand--” Blanche stood up and calmly pinched Spark’s lips shut. Spark shook and his eyes widened from this aggressive gesture. Mental note, Blanche doesn’t fuck around when she's sick.  “My head is so stuffy that I can’t process coherent thought, what exactly makes you think I could participate in gym today?!? My stomach now hurts just thinking about it…” The vague feeling of unease in her stomach could easily have been the butterflies. Spark put his arm around Blanche and walked her out of the classroom. “You’ll do fine, you and Candela have a good enough thing goin’ on, I think it’ll be fiiiiiine…” “You don’t understand.” Blanche moaned in response to Spark’s lightheartedness. To be perfectly honest, Spark’s lightheartedness is one of the reasons they got to be friends in the first place, but man, given his facetious behavior, there’s a time and a place, y’know? “I gotta go talk to Principal Willow about my intense daberonis. I’ll see you after school, if you’re up for it.” Spark headed down the diverging hallway. Blanche’s legs quaked as she approached the locker room, repeating Spark’s words a mantra in her head. But did she really believe them?

  
  
Blanche could feel her weak skeleton floating drearily throughout the school as if she was lucid dreaming rather than piloting herself in real time. When she arrived in the locker room, she was instantly assaulted with the scent of sweat and perfume, yet barely noticeable to her poor stuffy nose. She situated herself in her designated corner and sat down on the bench. She stared at the floor aimlessly for a solid 18 seconds. _“Bruh. I really can’t do this, I can practically feel my brain sliding out of my nose…”_ And with that, Blanche felt a familiar and unwelcome tingle deep in her sinus. God, not this again. With a few more raspy breaths, Blanche threw her head back and sneezed into her arm. The sound of it resonated through the locker room. Scattered “Bless you”s rose up from the blurry disjointed chatter of the girls’ locker room. Blanche muttered a quiet “thank you” in response and laid back on the bench. She peeked into the room where Ms. Candela resided and saw the reflection of her back in a mirror. With the reminder that she was practically in the same room as her crush, she was greeted by a spicy feeling in her stomach once again. And with the reminder that she would have to APPROACH her hard ass crush and confess her condition, the spicy feeling turned into spikes.

 

Blanche didn’t know the depth of what she felt for Candela. Candela was rough, fiery, and passionate, and she spoke with the strength of a thousand mixtapes. Blanche was levelheaded, cool, and somewhat distanced. You could say they were like the sun and the moon, although Blanche was sure what she felt was more akin to a black hole, because it fucking sucks. The literal embodiment of “tough love”, Ms. Candela taught Blanche that sometimes the toughest teachers in life can also be the most important. In addition, Blanche’s success in Phys Ed actually just depended on Candela’s... fury.

 

_“It’s cold out, so bring your damn jackets. First person to go inside loses a credit for this class. Don’t disappoint me nearly as bad as last class did…”_ Her voice finally spoke up. Blanche looked up at her while wiping a tear away from her slightly swollen eyelid. A few “yes ma’am”s were heard from the students. Candela scanned the locker room for any tomfoolery, and Blanche averted eye contact when their gazes met. Pleased with what she saw, Candela proceeded outside. _“Shit, what if she saw me not in my gym uniform…”_ Well, Blanche would have to break the news to Ms. Candela some time or another. It doesn’t matter what she saw, Blanche just has to be calm and cool and tell Ms. Candela what’s goin’ on and all will be well. Right? RIGHT?!?

 

Enough. Blanche has had ENOUGH of her own shit. She was going outside and she was going to tell Ms. Candela about her problem. Her cold, that is, not her raging, ineffable crush on the woman. Blanche stood up quickly and zipped her jacket. As soon as the mental static from standing up a little too quickly cleared her mucus ridden head, she started toward the door to catch up to Ms. Candela.

  
  
When she exited the building, she saw Candela’s figure striding across the field and sped her own pace to get closer. “Ms. Candela! Wait up!” Blanche shouted with her broken, gravelly, sick voice. Candela stopped walking and turned around to see the girl running toward her, “Blanche?” She called. “What the hell…” she said softer. Blanche soon arrived right next to Candela and rested her hands on her knees and began to breathe heavily. Her chest started to ache from the running that she had just done to get to Ms. Candela. And suddenly, without warning, a massive cough attack struck. Blanche began to wheeze and hack turbulently in front of Candela. It must’ve lasted a whole 24 seconds but to Blanche, it felt like an eternity. As soon as Blanche regained her composure, she was hit with a wave of humiliation. She wiped her tears and snot and spit off of her face with her sleeve and looked up at Ms. Candela. Well, she did come to tell her that she is sick and would be unable to participate. Need she say more?

 

Candela stared at her with a worried expression. “Okay, I get it, you don’t need to yell.” Candela spoke. Blanche knew she was joking but part of her wondered if she was really, actually mad. Blanche couldn't really justify why in her head but it seemed all too possible. “You’re not in shape for class today, I see. I’ll call someone in. We’ll have some time alone in the lounge to talk about it.” Candela picked up a walkie-talkie to call in an assistant teacher for the day while she prepared to accompany Blanche for her makeup assignment. Blanche’s chest fluttered, from both the aftermath of her coughing fit and a little sickness called love. Time? Alone? With Ms. Candela? In her lounge? Is this a dream come true? Blanche felt like she was on fire. Could be the fever, or the love. When she looked back over at Ms. Candela, she had tucked her walkie-talkie back in her belt and faced Blanche. “Well, this makeup assignment isn’t gonna do itself.” Candela said as she draped her right fucking arm over Blanche’s shoulder and began to walk her back into the building. Though separated by layers of clothing, her touch burnt right through to Blanche’s skin, and she could not possibly have been more scared or more excited.

 

Blanche walked the whole way back with Candela’s arm on her shoulder with jelly legs, feeling as if they could give in at any second. Her physical shortcomings were all the fault of her illness, in addition to the sick excited fluttery feeling she got from being around Candela. She wanted her so badly, both to forgive her, and for physical closeness. She craved and embraced the gentle touch of Ms. Candela’s arm keeping her oh so very warm on this otherwise cold day. She started to sweat and tingle some more. Or had she been sweating for the past 3 minutes but has been too abstracted with Candela? Who knows. Who the fuck knows. Before she realized it, Blanche was standing with Ms. Candela in front of the back entrance to the school, and Candela removed her arm from Blanche’s shoulder to take out her ID. The bitter, cold air rapidly ceased the warmth on Blanche’s shoulder where Candela’s arm once was. A beep was heard from the door as it unlocked. Candela opened the door, a wave of heat emanated from the inside of the building and collided with the frosty air making it appear wobbly. “After you,” Candela insisted and waved Blanche into the school. Blanche’s sweating became a fuck of a lot more apparent as soon as she entered. “Have a seat in my lounge. I’m going to brew up a pot of coffee and print your assignment. You’re lucky I don’t turn you in to the nurse…” Blanche nodded and scurried back into Candela’s lounge, a pleasantly warm, red colored room with a comfortable atmosphere that smelled faintly of cinnamon. Blanche made herself comfortable on a soft red couch across the room from Candela’s desk. That feeling of comfortability didn’t last for long before it shattered and turned into anxiety. She was still going to have to do a makeup assignment from Ms. Candela. She was still going to have to face an awkward hour long of silence sneezing in front of her crush. None of this was going away, even if it was happening in a room that was soft and smelled nice.

 

After what had seemed like a perpetuity of sitting around, bouncing her leg, boiling in her own worries, Ms. Candela returned with a cup of coffee and some papers in hand. Candela placed her coffee on her desk and approached Blanche on the couch. Candela slapped a piece of paper and a magazine in front of her. A certain heat, a kind of zest, per se, radiated off of Ms. Candela. Only Blanche could feel it. Blanche was normally a spark between two sticks desperate for more friction but when she was around Candela, she was a goddamn campfire. My God, Candela really is beautiful. Especially now. “I want you to read the article on page 2 and write, in no less than 3 paragraphs, a link between dietary choices and physical state.” And somehow, Candela was still beautiful after she gave Blanche her assignment. “Do you understand?” Candela asserted. Blanche looked up into Candela’s eyes. They were dark. They were warm. They were beautiful. They were… sexy. “Yes.” Blanche responded. She kept looking into those sexy eyes, and Candela’s eyes met hers. Blanche was fucking melting. After about 2 seconds of direct, quiet eye contact, Candela cracked a smile and walked back to her desk. Blanche’s eyes traced her figure as she walked back and sat down. _“Was that a moment…”_ That was absolutely a moment. Blanche had decided. They just had a moment. And did Ms. Candela fucking smile at her?!? Could it be?? Shit, Blanche pulled out her laptop and pretended to work. She was too sickly delirious to read anyway.

 

And in that moment, it had begun. The silence had begun. After Candela had sat down at her desk, awkward silence immediately filled the room. They say silence is golden but this is far from it. This was a mile away from golden. This was not tranquil, this was not peaceful, this hurt. Seconds was fine, but seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into… Well, more minutes. And when those minutes added up, boy did they sting. Blanche’s thoughts were racing uncontrollably about the moment she had just shared with Candela. And she fucking knew that Candela’s thoughts were racing the same. Blanche and Candela were on the exact same page and neither of them were going to do anything about it, and it drove them both batshit mad. So Blanche sat at her couch, positively drowning in her metaphorical pool of thought, the quiet air only punctuated by a sporadic sniffle or the sound of Blanche’s fingers dancing along the keyboard desperate for some kind of noise to fill the air contaminated with so many unsaid words. The painful quietude ate at her skin like acid burning to her core, and soon, she couldn’t take it anymore. And she KNEW Candela was thinking the same. She had a feeling Candela might’ve reciprocated some of her feelings. But she didn’t want to be the one to bring attention to it first. Why did Candela do that? She is strong and resistant but does that give her carte blanche to just wait for someone else to do something about it?

  
Blanche couldn’t take it any longer. She felt she had no other option but to confess what they were both feeling, and what had been plaguing Blanche from the very moment she got to know Candela. _“Ms. Candela…”_ And suddenly Blanche felt very dizzy. Her heart hammered at her chest. “...Yes?” She responded, after a moment of hesitation. Blanche cleared her throat. “I…” Wait. _Wait just a damn minute._ Something is coming. Blanche stopped in her tracks. She felt a movement in her nose. No… it couldn’t be? Does whatever possible deity watching over her care so much about sabotaging her relationship that it causes her to sneeze NOW? “...Blanche? If I wanted to stare at an agape mouth for the rest of the class I’d just send you up to the nurse now.” “Ah… AH… ACHOOO!!!” Blanche sneezed violently and satisfyingly into her arm. “You too, darling. Anything else?” Candela retorted. Is it over? Bitch, you thought. Blanche sneezed again, double whammy. “Ahh...CHOO!” Blanche moaned and stuttered out a few syllables before sneezing a third time. And a fourth time. And after that, both Candela and the narrator had lost count. At this point, Candela started to feel a little bit frightened and aghast. Blanche continued sneezing, absolutely no refractory period necessary. Candela stood up from her desk, grabbed a wad of tissues from a nearby box, and joined Blanche on the couch. After a few more sneezes, Blanche had finally stopped. She hid her teary eyed face in her hands with embarrassment and shame. She had nothing to lose. “Candela… I…” And, well, one more time, because why not. “Haaa.. Aaaaaa…” Blanche inhaled a quick breath, but before she could finish her sneeze, Candela’s lips met hers, stealing her sneeze and her heart.

 

There are times that people can reach to the back of their brains and search for any rhyme or reason to justify what had just happened to them, and then there are times like this. Candela had just kissed Blanche. Mid-sneeze, at that. Kissed that sneeze right out of her gay little mouth. And just like that, it was over.

 

Candela pulled away from Blanche’s mouth, a thin trail of saliva linking their lips, breaking shortly after. Candela looked at Blanche, Blanche looked at Candela. “Blanche… I’m…” And then she hesitated. Blanche (firmly) grasped Candela’s hand. “Ms. Candela…” And just like that, Candela swooped in for another kiss. It was imperfect and it was wonderful. Their tongues clashed awkwardly and they learned the texture of each other’s mouths. They occasionally stopped to breathe until they were just periodically panting on one another. Blanche laid down with Candela on top of her, making out with her. Candela continued going wild on Blanche’s slick lips. Candela felt her warm hands around Blanche’s bony body, simply exploring every nook she could find. “Ohhh… Ms. Candela…” Blanche grunted as Candela grazed over her sensitive chest. “Please… Call me Candela.” “Candela, I fucking love you.” Blanche confessed. Candela responded, finishing every word with a kiss. “I” she kissed her forehead. “Love” she kissed her sneezy, cold, red nose. “You, too.” and planted a kiss on each of the girl’s cheeks. Candela continued to make out with Blanche, this time rubbing a thumb over Blanche’s clothed nipple. Blanche gasped into Candela’s mouth and thrusted her hips into Candela’s, causing her to gasp lightly as well. “Shit… Candela… I’m wet…” Blanche had nothing better to say, and Candela took pride in that. She took pride in seeing such an intelligent, intuitive person become horny flubber to her touch. “Do you want to do this now, Blanche?” Candela asked. “I would love nothing more.” Candela smiled, got up, walked over to the door, covered the window with the blind, and locked it.

When Candela turned back around, Blanche was already rubbing herself through her pants. Candela cracked a grin at the wonderfully sexy sight before her. “Looks like someone’s a little excited…” Candela teased. “My hand is getting a little tired… want to take over?” Blanche asked in her nasally voice, which Candela found oddly charming. Candela laid back on the couch and pounced on Blanche. They continued to make out for a little bit, just enjoying the closeness and heat coming from one another. Candela slid her hand down to rub Blanche’s thigh and Blanche squealed into Candela’s mouth. She could feel Candela smiling on her skin in response. Candela teased Blanche’s thighs with her hands, sometimes rubbing a thumb right over her clit, eliciting more whorish moans from the girl underneath her. Candela brushed her hand over the buttons on Blanche’s pants. “May I?” Candela asked. “Please… Yes…” Blanche was already nearly begging for it. Candela undid Blanche’s pants agonizingly slowly. She never really took them off, but she slipped her hand right under Blanche’s underwear. Blanche was soaking wet at this point, and this made Candela happier than a dog in an open field. Candela took a few seconds to rub the lips of Blanche’s pussy and observe her face, watching it contort as she was teased. “Candela… Stop teasing me, you dumbshit.” Candela giggled upon hearing Blanche moan that, and she slipped a finger in her warm, wet pussy. “Ahhhh, God, yes…” After hearing some positive response, Candela began to move around a little, still being gentle with her. While Candela experimented with her finger in Blanche’s pussy, she moved her head up to Blanche’s neck. She planted soft kisses on her neck and got progressively rougher, moving in sync with her finger in the puss. She bit Blanche’s neck and then kissed the teeth marks away at the same time she pushed further into Blanche, and hearing her glorious noises of appreciation was the only thing she needed in return, despite having a throbbing pussy of her own to take care of.

 

Soon, Candela decided to switch things up a little. “Take your shirt off,” Candela suggested. “Are… are you sure?” Blanche looked around before realizing she was in a boob-friendly environment and felt completely safe around Candela. “If you’re comfortable with that, I would love it.” Candela smiled. Blanche complied and rather undaintily removed her shirt over her head, showing just a bit of shyness, until she was left in just a bra and her unbuttoned pants. Candela licked her lips lightly and put her head between Blanche’s covered breasts. Blanche looked down, admiring the sight of her crush’s head between her breasts, smiling and looking up at her. Candela kissed Blanche’s chin and lifted her bra up. Candela looked with delight on Blanche’s breasts, they weren’t perfect by any means but they were perfect for her. She groped Blanche’s breasts a little and giggled when Blanche gasped lightly, Candela didn’t know that Blanche was this sensitive. She put her mouth to a nipple and Blanche moaned. “Oh!~ Oh Candelaaaa…” Blanche sung. She gave a few precise licks to her nipple and Blanche was holding back her moans. Ever so gently, Candela plucked her mouth off of Blanche’s nipple and pressed kisses downward. She kissed right below her nipples, and then down further little by little, leaving a wet trail, until she got close to her pussy. Candela tugged Blanche’s pants down below her knees and nibbled her thighs, which had Blanche gasping for air. Candela hovered right over her pussy so close that Blanche could feel her breath over it and stopped there.

  
“What are you waiting for, Candela??” Blanche said groggily, overcome with arousal. “I’m embracing this. I’m embracing you.” Blanche wanted to roll her eyes at Candela’s corniness. Without warning, Candela went down and licked a stripe up Blanche’s pussy. “Mm! Yes!!” Exclaimed Blanche. Candela giggled lovingly upon hearing Blanche’s reaction and licked her again, and Candela began to eat her out which left Blanche panting heavily after all of the teasing. Candela nudged Blanche’s clit with her tongue, and with every touch it made the girl more of a babbling incoherent mess. Candela gingerly eased a finger up to Blanche’s opening and rubbed around a little before pressing in. She fingered Blanche while licking and occasionally sucking gently on her swollen clit, which brought Blanche very close, a little TOO close to the edge.

 

Unbearably aroused, Candela began to rub at her own pussy with her free hand. She looked at Blanche who had her head thrown back and her back arched in pleasure while she moaned into her pussy. They both knew that she was close. Candela continued to finger and eat Blanche out while masturbating herself. A fine example of multitasking, a skill she acquired from her teaching experience. Blanche’s nerves were shaking from the pleasure and the love and the disbelief that this was actually happening to her. She could not love Candela more, yet she couldn’t possibly be hornier for her in that moment. “Ooh… Candela… I’m… Hey!... What are you doing??” Blanche leaned up and looked at Candela who seems to have stopped touching her. “I was about to c--” “I wanna hear you beg.” Candela interrupted. “Beg?” Candela nodded, still nuzzled close to Blanche’s pussy. Well, if that’s what it takes, Blanche thought.  

 

She felt a swelling in her throat. Blanche has never nor needed to beg for anything in her life, but she’s never felt like she needed something so badly. But was she willing to in order to please the woman she loves? What fool do you take her for??? Of course. Blanche swallowed that damn swelling along with her pride and prepared to beg like never before, for if she didn’t, she was really afraid that Candela wouldn’t finish her off.

 

“Ohh Candela… Please let me cum. I’ll do anything for you. I want nothing more than to see your licentious head on my pussy. God, just fuck me… Make me cum for you, please, Candela??”

 

“My pleasure, love.” Candela kinda smirk-grinned up at Blanche. That was PRECISELY what she needed to hear. Candela delved her tongue into Blanche like an expert pussy spelunker. Blanche was a virgin to ecstasy this extreme until now. She didn’t know she could feel this good, she was so close to the edge, when God decided to basically step on the heel of her shoe. Give her one final “fuck you” directly in the face, or more accurately, in the nose.

 

“Candela… I… Ohh…” With every moan the other girl rubbed herself with even more vigor. Little did she know that Blanche was actually trying to tell her something. “Candela!! I think I’m gonna…” Candela moaned into Blanche’s pussy. “Ahh… AAHHH… ACHOOOO!” Blanche covered her face with her arms, nearly screaming with pleasure and slight confusion. Candela looked at her, completely stunned, mouth still ajar, hand still in her own pants. As soon as her 8 seconds of glory had ended, she buried her head in her arms in humiliation.

 

What Candela did next actually surprised her the most, when Candela actually started to GIGGLE. Candela removed her hand from her pants and grabbed Blanche’s hand, pulling her arms out of her face. Blanche looked like she could cry, but then Candela kissed her on the sneezy cold nose, and her heart was afire again, in a good way. “I love you…” Blanche muttered. “Blanche, you don’t see that everyday. Sneezing and cumming? At the same time? And also, I love you too.” Said Candela, after licking her own cum off of her fingers.  “Did you cum??” Blanche looked at Candela with concern. “Yes! Right when you sneezed! Two orgasms in one sneeze, no wonder other teachers say you’re a pleasure to have in class. ;)” Blanche took a moment to take in what Candela just said and wonder how she possibly said “;)” aloud.  

 

There was a moment of silent, but this time, the air was no longer filled with awkwardness. Awkwardness was a knife slicing into them both and the newfound sense of comfortability with each other was the soft warmth radiating off of a lit fireplace in December. They no longer felt hostile toward their own racing thoughts, they felt safe and happy with one another. They were quiet and they were at peace with that. However, one thing did rule Blanche’s mind.

 

“So… how about that makeup assignment??”

 

“I think I’ll pass you for this one.” Candela winked at Blanche smoothly. Blanche giggled with contentment. “Well, this has been nice, but I gotta get the kiddos back inside. I’d love to spend the rest of my evening in here with you and neglect the others but Principal Willow might not agree. You should go to the locker room and pack up as well. You’re… uhhh, dismissed.” Blanche appreciated the sentiment either way. The two stood up from the couch and Blanche put her hand up to Candela’s cheek. After a few very gay seconds of looking each other in the eye, Blanche leaned in for a kiss. Unexpectedly, Candela pulled away from the kiss and began to make a funny face. “Aaaa… hhh… HET-SHU!” Who saw that one coming??? Blanche nearly broke down laughing when the sneeze occurred. They exchanged their final goodbyes and Blanche left to go to the locker room. She was still sniffly but felt much clearer than she did an hour ago. At that, she found herself almost not wanting her cold to go away. A catalyst in an unstable situation, none of this wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for her god awful sneezes. Sometimes, being sick isn’t all that bad after all.

  
  


~EPILOGUE~

 

A puff of warm air escaped Blanche’s mouth as she stood outside of the school, waiting for her friend to arrive. Giddy yet at peace at the same time, Blanche thought of all the things she had to tell to Spark, she knew he wouldn’t have a negative take on the consequentialism of her actions.  She knew well she could easily call her mom, tell her that she’s feeling rather unwell, and be picked up with Spark in a heartbeat. But truth be told she enjoyed the 10 minute walk home with Spark despite the sometimes unpleasant conditions. Speak of the devil, fashionably late, there he was. “Blanche!! It’s me!! Wait up!!” Spark yelled among a mass of people fleeing the school.

 

“Spark, you don’t need to tell me it’s you, I can see you coming. I do every day.” Blanche started to head homeward now that Spark was caught up to her. As they began to walk, it was quiet. But they were okay with that. After all, Blanche couldn’t harness the energy to be mad about silence anymore. They were both thinking the same thing: it’s fucking cold outside. And the slight autumn-to-winter breeze wasn’t helping. A small gust blew past the two walking home and wafted some of Candela’s scent off of Blanche and directly into Spark’s nose. Here comes the icebreaker.

 

“Blanche… why do you smell like cinn- Oh my God. It’s Candela. You smell like Ms. Candela.” Blanche cracked a sly grin. “What’s that all about, hmm???” “Spark… I think… I think Ms. Candela likes me back.” Spark’s jaw dropped with intrigue. “Why do you say that!!?!” Spark asked, barely containing his excitement. “She told me. Like, multiple times. That she loved me.” “Oh yea?? When??” “Twice before and once after I came on her face.” “Fuck’s sake, Blanche, tell me the truth!” “I am! I had sex with Candela! Well, Candela had sex with me. But my point remains nonetheless!” Blanche stopped walking momentarily to cough into her arm and observe Spark’s reaction.

 

“You’re positively shitting me!” “I swear I’m not. I was too sick to do the lesson plan in class, Candela had to give me my makeup assignment, and then we just started making out.” “Prove it!” Spark just wasn’t having any of Blanche’s bullshit today. “Alright, fine.” Blanche stopped in her tracks, and reached down in her pants, her hand drifting around down there with a purpose.  After a few funny expressions, she pulled out a medium-length dark brown hair. “This is Candela’s.” Blanche proudly stated. “Here, take a good look at it.” “Ew, no, I don’t want one of Candela’s hairs.” Blanche shrugged and stuffed the hair in her pocket so every time she felt it she would be reminded of Candela’s propinquity.  

 

“Damn, alright, you win. You had sex with Candela. And she said she loves you. I’m so happy for you, Blanche!!” Spark spontaneously hugged Blanche with glee, Blanche then laughing and wrapping her happy, warm, and slightly mucus-y arms around Spark. “But yes. I love her. So much. I want to spend all of my time with her. You don’t know what I would give to hear just one more soliloquy about hard work from her before break. Really rattles my bones.” They were the ideal couple, I mean, come on. Even just going from the cliche juxtaposition in their personalities. “She’s a match and I wanna be her gasoline… And you’re just the ‘Spark’ I need!! I couldn't have done it without you.”  They were at the point in the walk where Spark and Blanche took diverging paths to get home. “Text me when you get home, babe!” “I always will.”

 

So Blanche took advantage of the quiet and looked up at the winter skies above her and thought about how just how _glad_ she was that everything went serendipitously. And really, her own awkwardness gave the carte blanche to Candela to initiate something that she never would have seen coming. The end justifies the means, they say.  Blanche continued to think casually to herself peacefully on her way home to greet her family, but until then, she’s going to embrace it. Sometimes, silence really is golden.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, this is my first fic i've posted here lmao
> 
> i wanna especially thank anyone who motivated me to write and continue this, particularly my friends beth and grace for inspiring me to make this in the first place/giving me the idea. you guys are the best <3
> 
> like rate comment subscribe for more vids like this
> 
> also maybe drop me a message or a follow at this cool kid's blog --> http://brokentransmission.tumblr.com


End file.
